Rising Dead/Episode 1
This is the first episode of Season One of Rising Dead. Plot "Hey, Travis, gimme that." Robert pointed at a cooler. Travis turned around, then picked up a beer and handed it over. "Hey, Rob, you think we gonna go home soon? I'm missin' my dog." Travis said. "Tomorrow. That's what I'm planning at least. You wanna go early?" Rob said with a grin on his face. Travis frowned. "'Course not. I ain't a pussy." Corey came out of the tent, yawning. "Good morning." he said, tired. "Mornin'" Travis responded, taking a sip of his beer looking into the trees. "Dude, naked chicks swimmin' over there!" Travis suddenly said. Corey ran over. "Where?" Travis laughed. "I was kiddin' dude, you're so gullible." Corey glared and took a look at the wood supply. "You guys didn't get the wood?" Corey asked. "Oh shit, I forgot that..." Rob rubbed his head. "Whatever, I'll go get it..." Corey grabbed the axe, and walked into the woods. "Man, come to think of it, I kinda miss workin' at the Bashed Skull." Travis said, before he took another sip. "Really? I thought you hated that bar." Rob said. "Yeah, I did. But it was fun y'know? I was good friends with the people there. Just such a fuckin' shame the business went to shit. It wasn't good for me, so I quit. And I regret it." Travis finished his beer, and threw the glass bottle on the grass and stood up. "Imma go take a piss." Travis said as he walked off. Rob sat back, and looked up in the sky. He checked his watch. 9 AM. He closed his eyes and relaxed to the sounds of the birds chirping. He quickly fell asleep. ---- Rob woke up, and checked his watch again. 10 AM now. "Damn, I fell asleep?" Rob thought to himself as he yawned. He noticed Corey sitting on a bench nearby. Rob walked over to him. "You got the wood now?" Rob asked kindly. "Where's Travis?" asked Corey, ignoring his question. "I don't know, he said he was gonna go take a piss an hour ago..." Rob responded. "Shit, well, maybe he went missing, or got lost, I don't know, we gotta find him!" Corey said concerned. "Yeah, he went off that direction." Rob pointed into the woods. Rob and Corey ran through the woods to find Travis. The two kept running, until they found a pool of blood by a tree. "What the... what happened here?" Rob said shocked. "I... I don't know... it looks fresh..." Corey said, stuttering. "Well, maybe it was-" Rob was interrupted by abrupt moaning. They looked up from the pool of blood and saw Travis, sitting by a tree. They both ran over, and there Travis sat, with skin pale as snow, and bags around his eyes dark red. "Help... me..." Travis said weak. "What... what the fuck happened to you?!" Corey said shocked at his state. "Some... fucker came and bit me... I kicked him in the river..." Travis pointed at a nearby river. "I... I feel so weak... I don't know what to do..." Corey looked at Rob. "Let's take him back to camp. We gotta fix him up somehow." Rob said without hesitation. ---- Eventually, they reached the camp, and they laid Travis on the table outside the tent. Travis had passed out on the way to the camp. "Alright, we got a first aid kit?" Rob asked Corey. "I... I don't think so..." Corey nervously responded. "Shit..." Rob said to himself. "Well, I'll look through our stuff, see if we got anything. You watch on him." Corey nodded, and Rob went inside the tent. Rob looked and looked, but didn't find anything. Though, he got interrupted by growling from behind. He turned around, only to see Travis, with no iris in his eyes, and greying, rotten skin, attacking Rob. Rob gasped, and backed up. Travis let out a moan, and Rob stumbled and fell on a chair. "Corey, help!" Rob shouted. Travis got close, until he got an axe to the head. Travis fell over, dead. "You ok?" Corey asked. "Yeah, I'm fine... but... what just happened?!" Rob asked in shock. "Well, you stayed in the tent for a while, and Travis seemed to get worse and worse... Then, suddenly, with all the noise you made in there, he stood up, and attacked you. So, I grabbed the axe, and I went for the head. I've seen zombie movies, man, and I might think it is actually happening right now." Corey said, saddened. Rob went outside the tent, and saw something that left him speechless. A whole herd of the dead, walking towards them. "Corey... we gotta go... NOW!" Credits *Michael Fassbender as Robert Erickson *Keanu Reeves as Travis Carter *Seth Rogen as Corey Peterson Deaths *Travis Carter Trivia *First appearance of Robert Erickson. *First and last appearance of Travis Carter. *First appearance of Corey Peterson. *Corey was originally going to die this episode instead of Travis. Though, this was later changed whilst writing.